User talk:KillerBaka9
Archive I've archived it. Gotek does it quite differently than PZ, so I had to copy Gotek's version here, since he has already done it here once. 21:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jimmeh ^.^ 03:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay / : I hope you feel better 03:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey. I know I've might been annoying the past few days, but I just wanted to know if everything is alright now.. 04:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay :] I'm glad you feel better 00:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC) 3DS Hey Baka, I know you have a 3DS, so I was thinking do you want to trade friend codes sometime soon? I', getting Mario Kart 7 soon, maybe if you got it too, we could race. 10:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind, whenever is a good time. Me too, I'm looking forward to it (Although I'm still puzzled as to why the big Queen Bee from Mario Galaxy is a racer, and Waluigi is not...) Well, you're not really Jimmykiller anymore, although I guess calling you just Baka might make some people think I'm insulting you...XD 15:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I guess the developers were really fond of Galaxy 1 and 2 and the Queen Bee, as she appears in both (I have completed 1, half way through 2.) Awesome, we can add each other on then. I just asked as I was not busy, and maybe get it done before we eventually forgot. 16:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) 2. Without hesitation. 1 is great, but 2 has more game variety, longer levels, YOSHI!, better graphics, Yoshi, Luigi can be played on the first play through at certain points, Yoshi, awesome world desgins, flashback worlds to Sunshine and 64, and Yoshi. Oh, and did I mention longer levels....? Anyway, it's a great game, I'm just excited for Mario 3D land. Actually, do you mind if we swap codes now, so I don't forget? 16:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, me too. XD 16:13, December 22, 2011 (UTC) With the sexy beam cannon as seen in my avatar. 02:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on becoming an admin Killa!! Have you read the admin rules yet. And be sure to put the "Rules" and "Admin" templates on your userpage. January 3 OH NO THE END OF THE WIKI! Nice... Nicee... (Im kinda mad) 01:35, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jim heres those emoticons. I made Goku in paint and Vegeta in littlebigplanet! Sackchief 02:00, January 4, 2012 (UTC) New and improved emoticons Here are the resized emoticons. BIGGER AND BADDER THAN EVER!!!!! Admin Hey, nice, you got admin. Awesome. Also, I commented on your users fan fic blog. Better finish this one, it looks interesting. :D 18:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Congratulatons. 18:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks guys! I'm pretty sure I will NG. 18:53, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Reply I think Soundtrack of the week sounds good and I am just gonig to take away User of The Month for good. Supremegogeta 23:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) No I tkae that back you can have User of the Month. So now you have two jobs! =] Supremegogeta 23:25, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Story Hey, sorry if I spammed out comments on your story. Anyway, it's clever, so keep it up. 00:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) E-mail Hey Baka, how's it going? I thought, since I am going to be very busy writing and publishing my new book I'm working on, (The Adventures of Captain Crimson), I was wondering if you wanted my email (I'll still have time for the wiki), so we could still talk even when I'm busy. Like an internet thing. I've already got Bulma, Ice, Vegito, Barku, and Tien's email, so I was wondering if you wanted to email. Stay awesome. EDIT: I apologise again if thus was too awkward or something, kinda just asking as I have a lot of other peoples emails anyway. See you. 17:56, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting those things. I have not finished getting everything I wanted to delete, but those things were bugging me the most. 22:49, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Dumpkin pic I added my drawing of Dumpkin. I based it from your sketch, not the main drawing you have which is from somewhere else. 22:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Baka, I had the best idea. We combine our voices and make a cartoon, animated by one of my good friends, it won't look that great. King of Crossovers Awesome, so, wanna go on Chatango (Nobody goes on there anymore + Private Chat doesn't work for me on Chat) King of Crossovers No, yet Yes E-mail. I don't know if I ever got your e-mail. So in case Wikia gets shut down tommorow, what's your e-mail address? January 17 So, even though I'm not admin, I though of a great thing for a front page thing. '''FANON PICTURE of the week! '''But I know you have Photo of the week but still, I think that would be cool. You could say "This week is created by King of Crossovers Just the messager NG said to tell you that he sent a message to you on youtube about email. 01:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but all Dragon Ball Wiki's that have badges do that so i put Shenron instead. Supremegogeta 16:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) YESH! So what's up? I mean other then stealing my catchphrases. lol Supremegogeta 16:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) lol No prob I don't mind as long as people don't start thinking you made it. I am an inavtore! Supremegogeta 17:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Son of a YARG! oh well I guess I will stop saying it then... I must come up with something new tho. Supremegogeta 17:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Just made my fanon. Check it out please? http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Saiyan_Mutant_War Supersaiyan08 22:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Whut? 22:41, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Name I could say the same for you. In seriousness, I changed it because. #That little case "g" in goatee really annoyed me, I wanted it to be capitalized. #I feel my old name was not a good enough reference to the BT3 line Nappa had, so I thought Super Saiyan may make it easier. #I felt like change, as I won't be active or even on the wiki at all for a very long time, I thought for when I truly return, it will be new. Hope that answered your questions Baka. :) 22:18, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Favor Could you read this story and give me feedback please.http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rise_of_Frieza:_The_Saiyan_Mutant_War Supersaiyan09 21:32, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice user pic, its the girl from Spirited Away. King of Crossovers Sorry I got disconnected from chat. XD Sorry. 22:46, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Slippy Toad Wouldn't it be easier to just delete the comments with bad language and insults instead of editing them with Slippy Toad? Just a question. Also, thanks for commenting on my Kira page. 22:40, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I doubt users who left comments like that really care, and if two different anons on the same page left the same comment, it's kinda obvious its been changed by an admin *wink*. Anyway, I don't care myself, I just thought you might have found it tedious after a while. 23:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey, I wanted to know what the coding context is for a character? Like adding their name onto another character's page. The BlackLight Virus 05:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm saying how do you add a characters name to a page like if you were saying (goku's brother is raditz) but the name raditz is a link to the actual character. --The BlackLight Virus 21:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for telling me. :) --The BlackLight Virus 22:03, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, so, You know how you're the Vice Prez of the Manga I'm doing. Well, I need your email so we can talk. I want to share the pictures I have made with you, I would like to know which one you think should be the main character. King of Crossovers >__< >__< I actually had something to say, but then I read all the quotes on your page....they ruined my brain. I must go play card games on motorcycles now. Leave me a message or sumthin' if you want, but it's not that important. ♠ ♦ ♥ ♣ ₱ Δ ｡◕‿‿◕｡ ♡♥ Richie Cord 00:02, February 27, 2012 (UTC) How are you...why are you? Ugh. Forget it Swing the ban hammer! This user's made a bunch of gibberish pages, and he vandalised your page. http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:ImmortalSaiyanGod EDIT: He was banned as I typed this!! Candidates for Deletion Hey Baka. Just a small thing, you need to check the candidates for deletion more often, there are quite a few things piling up there. Thanks. 22:12, February 28, 2012 (UTC) There is a vote on the wiki's blog policy. Go vote, Vote Page: Vote For A Stricter Blog Policy. March 10 Ultra News I noticed that the ultra news section is getting pretty long, and I was wondering should we archieve the news section or possibly narrow down the milestones (Number of Pics, Number of Pages, X0,000 Edits, ect.) to the lastest one. 20:52, March 13, 2012 (UTC) KillerBaka, I have to agree with TUK here, slightly. You are semi-active. Even if you get on often, you don't edit that often. So therefore, you would be semi-active. Not fully active. March 13 Dude needs to be blocked Can you block this anon? He's be messing up people's pages and insulting them and their work. 23:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Administrator rights Hello, KillerBaka9. If you do not edit here by the end of the week, you will be relieved of your administrator rights. I dont mean a comment. I mean several edits, about 25. Thank you and have a good day. 02:19, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Wrong. SG was the one who TOLD me to give you the message. " Supremegogetatell him i said if he doesn't start i will remove his rights. I mean its ok to mess a week or two but a month is to much and he has to do his job no matter what 03:03, April 6, 2012 (UTC) KillerBaka, I noticed your conversation with TUK, me, TUK, and Vegito, all agree with you not being active or even doing your admin duties and other admin stuff (Yes, there have been multiple times when they've been needed and you have not done anything). Plus, you have not been active at all for a long time. So if you don't care/want admin rights anymore, I will remove them, but if you start doing your job, and still care, I'll let you keep them until Sg decides to remove them himself. 03:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Gender??? Are you a girl or a boy????Leave a messge on my talk page.AREA95000 04:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC)